torielfandomcom-20200213-history
Anącos
Anącos Polosev Monoce was a Lemne who was born in 176 MA. The Antagan Empire first conquered Lem Pars, the Lemne homeland or Mäląlą Lemnen as Anącos knew it in his native Lemre tongue in 200MA. He witnessed the initial occupation of the island by the imperial forces. The Empire initially attacked from the southern side of the island while Anącos lives on the northern shores, so by the time the Antagan forces had reached Anącos' region they had already gained control over most of the island. One day Anącos was fishing alone by a lake among the hills whose bases kissed the salty shore. He had managed to catch 5 fish so far which he laid out on a sheet made of a thick woven grass. While he set out his rod to catch a sixth a group of Antagan soldiers marched past and saw the fish and demanded to Anącos that he give the fish to them as the island, and everything in it, was now theirs. Anącos spent all day by the lake catching his food and he wasn't about to give it to these invading foreigners. One soldier walked forward to snatch the fish but before he could do so Anącos and butted the end of his rod so hard against the soldier's head that it killed him. When the rest of the soldiers charged him he took the dead man's sword and killed two other soldiers, upon seeing is the other two fled. When he returned to his village he found that people were already talking of the incident and how they heard that he was now wanted by the appointed Antagan general. On hearing this news he set out into the cold wilderness of Mäląlą Lemnen to run away from the Imperial forces who were now hunting him down. For weeks he avoided capture but one day sphe entered a small village to look for some new clothes and cooked meat, for he dared not light a fire in case the smoke be seen. Unfortunately he was caught by a garrison that was stationed in the village. He put up a fight before being overwhelmed by the numerous soldiers. The commotion caught the attention of the whole village which caused a riot. People took the weapons of dead soldiers and slew more themselves. Although a large number of villagers died fighting against the professional Antagan soldiers, the managed to defeat enough soldiers to cause the rest to flee. Anącos thanked the villagers dearly for saving him but warned them that the Imperial forces will return to 'discipline' the village, so they contacted the nearby villages who weren't too happy about the occupation themselves and grouped together and organised a defensive attack for when the soldiers would return with Anącos leading the way. The women and children of the first village were evacuated and set up small camps in a forest where they would be hidden. The village lay in a valley with high rising hill sides to either side. Anącos placed men on either side on each hill slope to attack the imperial forces from above when they came. When the Antagan forces did arrive they found a seemingly deserted village, from the wide open mouth of the valley where were entering from it seemed as if the whole village fled before them. But they wouldn't give up so easily. They pressed further on and began to search the village. When they did Anącos gave a silent signal for his men in the hills to release giant stone boulders covered in tar which was set on fire to roll down the hills and among the soldiers below. Followed by a rain of spears and arrows the Lemne made a big dent in the imperial numbers. After the attack from above stopped Anącos led a group of men around the base of the hills where they hid and ran into the village in a charge. The remaining imperial soldiers were now trapped in the valley with Anącos charging from the only way out, and with the other Lemne now charging down the hills. A quick close combat skirmish ensued and Anącos came out victorious. Though the village was ruined by the burning boulders and fighting. The bodies of the imperial soldiers were placed on pikes at the entrance of the valley of the ruined village and imperial flags were flown but with the phrase tere möcebją mö mâląmäm written on them in blood. The phrase was also written on boulders, across the buildings in the ruined village, over any surface which could be written on. The phrase translates as 'do not temper us', these words would become the motto of the Lemne nationalists from time on. Anącos continued fighting against the Antagan occupation of Mäląlą Lemnen and managed to spark an entire rebellion. But in answer the Antagan sent more soldiers to the island and eventually ended the rebellion in the Battle of Ąrnlem, known as onta jera (day of sorrow) in Lemre. The Antagan Empire sent a ridiculously huge force to the island as the rebellions were giving the empire a bad mark in its military record. The massive army wiped out the rebel army, so much blood was shed on the soil that the plants that grew there afterwards had red leaves, as such the field where the battle took place is known as ąloräl conlon (red field). Anącos' corpse was found amongst the dead of the fallen rebel army in ąloräl conlon. His head was cut from his body and displayed in the centre of the Lemne town Ąrnlem as a warning to others who dare rebel. But the nationalist sentiment was every bit as alive, as can be seen when Corocoga lead rebellions against the empire 800 years later.